paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Local Garrison
Background "Have you contacted the Local Garrison about the issue?" ---A civilian asking a question to another civilian---- Hundreds of thousands of Local Garrisons are scattered throughout the Kingdom of Jod. The garrisons---typically placed near outlying towns, major trade routes, or important infrastructure---are equipped to secure local territory & assets on planets, providing a military presence to detour criminal & other illegal activities and preserve the law of the land, while also ensuring the safety of citizens and trades & goods along roads and other transportation means. A Local Garrison is commanded by a Major from the Infantry Officer Corps. In several cases on Minor Worlds or moons, there may be only one Local Garrison on the entire world and the only Jod Military Forces presence in quite some distance. Despite its small size, Local Garrisons come equipped with a deflector shield generator & power core (housed under the admin building & medcenter in a large bunker). Construction Process Being prefabrication in nature, a Local Garrison can be carried by a King II-class Battlecruiser and fully deployed & set-up within 3 days with an army of ASP General Purpose Droids, DUM-series Pit Droids, and Ordnance Lifter Droids (reconfigured for labor duties). Design & Layout Its standardized design included an steelstone wall reinforced with titanium cores surrounding the entire garrison, furthermore augmented with 3 gatehouses (which were made like the walls, but were furthermore protected with a durasteel shell on the interior). Each gatehouse is equipped with 2 Heavy Duel Anti-Materiel/Anti-Personnel .50 Caliber Cannons to either "tower" of the gate & a single searchlight in the middle of the between the two towers. Inside the walls were 10 buildings, each constructed with link-steel as a frame and reinforced with steelstone on the exterior walls. Furthermore, the supply depot & ammunition dump was covered with a durasteel shell, however, the ammunition dump itself was buried deep in an double layered titanium underground bunker within the building. Likewise, the motor pool was also buried deep in a double layered titanium underground bunker within the building that housed the backshop atop ground. Lastly, imprisonment at the local garrison is particularly rough, with 10 angstloch prison cells built into the ground between the admin building & the supply depot (a Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttle is called in from the nearest Army Fort to transport prisoners away). The 10 buildings included: * Three barracks buildings for troops & base personnel (the 3 long buildings) * A stable (long, most exterior long building to the left) * A supply depot & ammunition dump (the large building in the back, between the four barracks buildings) * An administrative & command center (the building with the arch entrance between the four barrack buildings)---this building also houses the personal office & quarters for the commanding officer of the garrison * A medcenter (building behind the admin building and facing the forward gatehouse) * A mess hall & gym (2 buildings to the right of the medcenter) * A motor pool & backshop (large building to the left of the medcenter) Base Communications & Sensors and Personnel & Security Equipped with an array of communications and sensors, the Local Garrison does have the capability of sending communications deep into outer space. The garrison is staffed with 150 personnel, ranging from Armory Personnel, Logistics Personnel, Non-Combat Personnel, and Support Personnel, as well as 2 platoons of Provost Guards (88 personnel). Military Complement The garrison is equipped with 8 Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicles (40 Cavalry Troopers), a Horse Cavalry Platoon (54 personnel), 6 Multipurpose Trucks (18 personnel), 6 All Terrain Personal Transports (6 personnel), and 3 All Terrain Anti-Aircraft (12 personnel). Additionally, the garrison is equipped with 1 Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicle (Ambulance Model), 2 personnel, 2 Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicles (Fire Model), 6 personnel, and 1 Multipurpose Truck (Fire Model), 5 personnel. Lastly, the garrison houses two companies worth (200 personnel) of Infantrymen, including Sharpshooters.Category:Kingdom of Jod